


W te czy we wte

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: A koń świadkiem, Dzień Zwierząt GPZP, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Pijaństwo, chędożenie, tylko nie całkiem, znaczy się Geralt jak to Geralt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Jedna szklanka w te czy we wte nie robi różnicy Geraltowi. Szkoda, bo Płotce tak...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:** jedna szklanka w tę czy w tamtą
> 
> Oczywiście po terminie Zakazanych, ale ja się nigdy nie wyrabiam... Miało być opublikowane 4, bo miał być na Dzień Zwierząt na Gospodzie, no, ale... Jestem lamą, ale i tak ląduje w kolekcjach.

Płotka strzygła uszami. Jej pan był zwykle prosty w obsłudze: nie męczył zbytnio, chyba, że strzały świstały koło uszu, nie głodził, nie zmuszał do zbyt ciężkiej pracy. Zwykle sam się nią zajmował i Płotka musiała przyznać, że lubiła to bardziej, niż oporządzanie przez przypadkowych stajennych. Nawet starannych, nawet uważnych… Jej pan był jedyny w swoim rodzaju i wszyscy to wiedzieli. A zwłaszcza jego kobiety.  
Dlatego właśnie Płotka nie rozumiała, co robił tu ten rzępoła. Był głośny, czego Płotka nie lubiła, zwracał na nich uwagę, czego nie lubił jej pan i, w końcu, upijał Geralta. Jej pan miał wysoką odporność na trucizny, które radośnie znosił trubadur. Nie to, żeby Geralt sam z siebie ich nie pił, czego Płotka nie rozumiała w ogóle, ale ilości, które potrafił pochłonąć słuchając wycia Jaskra, były po prostu przerażające dla zwykłej Płotki.  
I pewnego dnia stało się coś, czego Płotka obawiała się od dawna. Coś, czego można spodziewać się po wieloletniej przyjaźni. Chociaż parskała co jakiś czas, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, jej pan został urznięty w trzy dupy pośrodku lasu, bo przecież „Jedna szklanka wte czy we wte? Geeeeeralt!” było wystarczającym argumentem. Płotka odwróciła wzrok i odeszła parę kroków, słysząc jeszcze przez jakiś czas bełkotliwe wynurzenia, poklepywania i inne, bliżej nieokreślone odgłosy.  
Płotka tej nocy czuwała, co jakiś czas budząc Pegaza, by samej zamknąć oczy choć na chwilę. Pegaz co prawda nie współpracował, ale Płotka wiedziała, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że aktualnie są jedynymi istotami zdolnymi do obrony. 

Przy pierwszym słońcu Płotka postanowiła zbudzić swojego jeźdźca. Podeszła więc do niego i, chociaż woniał gorzej niż źle, zaczęła łaskotać go chrapami. Wiedźmin poderwał się, zaskoczony i rozejrzał wpół przytomnie. Potem pogłaskał Płotkę po pysku spróbował rozeznać w sytuacji. Chciał wstać, ale w miejscu przytrzymywała go blada ręka trubadura. Nagiego, jak skonstatował Geralt, przenosząc spojrzenie na siebie. Też był nagi. Płotka nie rozumiała, o co tyle zamieszania. Dopiero, gdy wiedźmin spróbował wstać, a co skończyło się złapaniem za bolącą głowę i siarczystą klątwą, Płotka parsknęła niemal w jego twarz. Nigdy nie lubiła pijących jeźdźców.


End file.
